


Day 11 - Surprise

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating, Inarizaki, M/M, Picnics, Surprises, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He cheered and the black curls tipped away from him, dark eyes locking with his own, surprised. But his expression didn’t change and he looked away. Atsumu frowned.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	Day 11 - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Um I guess this has anime spoilers? I dunno I've never read the manga I just read the Inarizaki wiki for this lol  
> Have fun!

Atsumu sat dejectedly in the hallway leading to the court he had just come from, a towel over his lowered head and hands clenched in his lap. He had been so sure they would have won, each time the deuce reverted back in their favor he had been _positive_ that it would be the last point. But each time the crows had taken just one more point back. His hands squeezed tighter, feeling his nails dig into the soft flesh of his palms. Another year and they had still yet to win.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. It’s time ta’ go.” A hand landed on his shoulder, Atsumu looking up to see his Osamu with a grim expression plastered on his face. His twin tugged him by the shoulder slightly, encouraging him to stand. Atsumu did just that, stumbling to his sore feet without a word and followed Osamu out of the corridor. 

The bustling noise of the stadium was a great contrast to the team’s quiet defeat as they walked in a silent clump. Coach Kurosu led them out the door over to the side of the path, letting his players cool down with stretches. The coaches and managers spoke quietly to each other, pointing out certain aspects of their game in a notebook.

Atsumu had hoped to see his boyfriend after the match but he supposed it was unlikely, the ace was probably playing a match of his own. It didn’t stop Atsumu from looking for a green track jacket, though. The setter rarely got a chance to see his boyfriend, neither of them knowing how to drive yet. It didn’t help that any in-person communication with his boyfriend ended in Sakusa’s germophobia getting the better of him and lashing out at anything around him. More often than not, ‘anything’ would be Atsumu.

This attitude was such a contrast to how they spoke online, all smiles and doe eyes, loving conversations and video calls that left them both panting at the end. The dissonance of their relationship always had left Atsumu reeling, having a yelling, stressed boyfriend when they saw each other and soft, pleading apologies when Sakusa came to his senses later at home. 

The last time they had seen one another was at the Tokyo Training camp earlier that year, their interactions ending up largely the same way they usually did. The only time Sakusa was relaxed enough was when he was in a game, volleyball capturing more attention than his need for cleanliness. It was why he loved to watch the spiker play.

It was why he was getting up, telling his coach he was going in to watch a game, and walked back into the stadium. Asking around, he found which court Itachiyama Institute was playing on and walked up to the viewing platform. 

He pushed the door open and found the head of dark curls immediately, watching as Sakusa crouched and received the serve from the opposing team. His eyes roaved over to the scoreboard, seeing Itachiyama at set point. “Who won the first set?” he asked.

“Itachiyama. And it looks like they’ll be winning this set, too.” He nodded and placed his attention back onto the game, watching as Sakusa landed the final spike. He cheered and the black curls tipped away from him, dark eyes locking with his own, surprised. But his expression didn’t change and he looked away. Atsumu frowned.

~~~

Sakusa hadn’t tried to find him after the game. Atsumu hadn’t looked. He just got on the bus and they drove back to the hotel, planning to leave in the early morning. Unfortunately, since he had a twin he and Osamu were almost always put together as roommates, people not understanding that they already had enough of each other at home. It didn’t help that they both got on each other’s nerves after a lost game. So Atsumu was sitting in the lobby, just scrolling through his phone when a man in a black jacket swept through the door.

Atsumu looked up, seeing the black curly hair and face covered by a mask, recognizing his boyfriend. He blinked. Sakusa blinked. “I…” he spoke, words slightly muffled by the layers of fabric over his mouth. “I wasn’t expecting you to be in the lobby.” Atsumu stood and walked over to him.

“Yeah, well. I guess you were wrong.” His tone was clipped and Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed. Atsumu walked out the door into the cool Spring air, Sakusa following him. He knew he was probably going to be called overdramatic but he didn’t much care. He was entitled to his own emotions. Instead, Sakusa followed him out the door, his long strides catching up to him.

“Why were you sitting in the lobby?” he asked quietly, a kindness he rarely showed painting the half of his face Atsumu could see.

“Well, we _lost_ so my brother is sulking in the room.” Sakusa didn’t seem surprised at the knowledge, most likely seeing the brackets after his own game ended. “And _then_ my boyfriend decides ta’ ignore me after weeks of not seeing me.” He still hadn’t looked at Sakusa as he walked, hoping he wouldn’t concern his coach by walking away from the hotel.

Sakusa scrunched up his nose and pulled on Atsumu’s arm, trying to lead him in a different direction. “I was trying to plan a surprise for you but,” Atsumu’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that. “I guess if you’re going to be _mad_ about it, I’ll tell you now,” he teased, eyes crinkling, the mask covering the beautiful smile Atsumu knew he had. 

The setter’s attitude changed slightly, still mad but warmed by the idea of Sakusa’s surprise. His boyfriend wasn’t one for grand gestures, which was fine, but Atsumu tended to be a more extroverted person, leaving them torn over their plans whenever they went on dates. 

“Yer taking me somewhere, Omi?” Sakusa nodded and relaxed a little, knowing Atsumu’s use of the nickname meant he wasn’t too mad at him. They walked quietly until Sakusa led him into a park, sunset casting long shadows in front of them. 

A clearing opened up ahead of them, a small blanket laid out on the ground and a basket set on top. Atsumu laughed, the gesture surprising but nice. He linked his arm through Sakusa’s and they approached the little spot together. Just the sight of it lifted Atsumu’s spirits and he smiled.

“How did you-” he didn’t finish the question but Sakusa knew what he meant.

“My city, ‘Tsumu. I know my way around.” He winked and Atsumu laughed, loving his dork of a boyfriend.

Before they sat down Sakusa turned Atsumu towards him and took off his mask, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to Atsumu’s. He melted at the unexpected kiss, a lick at his lower lip having him open his mouth for Sakusa, his back arching as the taller boy pressed Atsumu’s waist against his own. He clung to Sakusa as if his life depended on it, wanting to be closer as their lips moved together.

They broke apart before it could get intense– Sakusa liked PDA almost as much as he liked being unclean– and rested their heads together, both smiling. “Let’s eat, shall we?” Sakusa said, Atsumu laughing softly at the formal words.

It wasn’t a big surprise at all, but it was kind and heartfelt, even if the food was from the convenience store and the park keeper eventually yelled at them to leave, the two of them bundling up all their stuff and running, eyes sparkling as they laughed. It was the best surprise Atsumu could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
